Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.23 \times -90\% \times -0.6 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.23 = -\dfrac{2}{10} = -\dfrac{23}{100} $ $ -90\% = -\dfrac{90}{100} = -\dfrac{9}{10} $ $ -0.6 = -\dfrac{6}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{23}{100} \times -\dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{23}{100} \times -\dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{-23 \times -9 \times -3} {100 \times 10 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{23}{100} \times -\dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = -\dfrac{621}{5000} $